Misinterpretations
by Wolfie the Love Warrior
Summary: Screw pride and knowledge, he'd rather have HER. For Allyson! :D A NejiTen fanfic


I'm not sure if this is my first,  
But here's a NejiTen one-shot.  
I'm not procrastinating =P  
I just want variety remember?

(If you don't know what I'm talking about, then please check my profile updates.)

Disclaimer: If I am the frame, then you are my picture =)  
Oh, and I don't own any of the characters used on this story xP

* * *

Neji kicked an non-protruding pebble to the side of the road as he continued to stomp towards his teammate's apartment.

It was 8 AM. She was late, _again_.

Neji is currently (and proudly) a jonin, but his teammate, Tenten, is still a chunin. Because of their missions, both shinobi no longer have any chances to train or go to missions together. In other words, they can no longer see each other.

To prove everyone that Tenten was fit enough to be a jonin (and to get a chance to be with her again), Neji requested (demanded) Tsunade to give him and Tenten some time off so he can help train her to pass the jonin exams.

Neji wouldn't admit it to anyone, but he greatly misses his female Tenten. He and Lee may be great friends, but Tenten is closer to him than anyone else. Ever since he got promoted to a jonin, his time with her was limited by his (stupid) long-term missions.

Also, when he comes back, he can no longer look at his hospital bed-side to see a warm, relieving smile from his brunette comrade.

But what aggravated him the most, however, and what makes him scowl and rush back to the village as soon as he can, is the fact that since Lee is _also_ still a chunin and can have Tenten _all to_ _himself_.

It's not like Lee has a _certain _kind of interest for their female teammate. In fact, his strong love for Sakura is still very obvious. What worries Neji though, is that since both are chunins, both can partake in chunin missions with each other as much as the Leaf council wishes them to. They would spent lots of quality time together, and celebrate their success in missions whenever and _however_ they want.

But, it's also not like the two have any chances of doing such things, but it's still enough to worry the pearl-eyed prodigy. Anything can happen on a mission or any other time spent together. That's how he and Tenten bonded was it not?

So to 'fix' things, Neji _will _find excuses to get his teammate's attention back to him. He will train his brunette friend everyday so not only will she get strong and pass the jonin exams, but will also spend quality time with him in the process. Neji mentally smirked, at least Tenten being a chunin has_ some_ upsides to it.

Neji growled. But just like everyday this week, she was late _again_. She's probably deprived and tired from all the training, but it's no excuse. She needs to get stronger (and he needs her to be with him).

And no, Neji does not have feelings for his female teammate. At least, that's what he always says. He's the great Neji Hyuuga- one of the smartest shinobi of all of Konoha. He knows a lot about many things, _including _his _own_ emotions.

Little did he know he was going to be tested the minute he heard _certain_ voices coming out from his teammate's door.

"Oh Lee!"

Neji widened his eyes.

Lee?

"Is it really that good Tenten?"

"Good? It's wonderful! Are you sure this is your first time?"

Neji twtiched.

"W-well I did practice a little..."

His mouth was left agape.

"Well it was _so_ worth it! You're hands are like magic!"

'What on earth are they doing in there?' Neji paled, 'Please tell me they're not-'

Neji twitched again when he heard her ecstatic teammate moan in pleasure.

This can't be happening.

"Tenten! You have to be quiet or you might disturb the neighbors."

"Fine, but if I be quiet, can I have some more?"

Neji clenched his fists and gridded his teeth. He felt sick to the pit of his stomach. He didn't know what hurt more- the pain in his head,

Or the pain in his heart.

"Sure," he heard Lee answer, "If you want, we can do it again."

That was it.

Without another second thought, Neji kicked the door down with an aggravated foot. He didn't care if the both of them scolded him for bolting in on _whatever_ their doing. He needs it to stop and he needs it to stop now.

Fuming, Neji stomped inside the complex. He tried so hard not to shut his eyes, afraid of what he might see. He had to be brave and assertive if he wants something done. He didn't know what, but _something _has to be done.

Neji's eyes grew wide, not expecting what he _didn't _assumed was there.

In front of him not far away, were his two old teammates in the kitchen looking at him with appalled eyes.

They were both clothed.

Neji sighed in relief, but remained skeptical. Lee didn't seem to have anything he can _see_ that can make him worthy of suspicion.

Tenten, on the other hand, urged Neji raise an eyebrow.

She was in her sky blue PJs with her hair down and representing the original "bed-head" look. Everything else were fine, except for one thing. Tenten had her cheeks puffed up and were stained with brown smudges.

'What the?' Neji couldn't take this anymore.

"What are you two doing in here?" he demanded.

The two ninjas in the kitchen blinked at the incensed jonin before Tenten swallowed and gave him an irritated look.

"What are _we_ doing?" Tenten fumed with a mouth still covered in brown-colored stains, "_You're_ the one who busted into my apartment at 8 _AM_! _You're_ not supposed to be here!"

Neji was taken aback by the answer, but hid it in his perplexed expression. She says he wasn't supposed to be here,

But Lee is?

"_You_ are supposed to be at the training grounds an _hour _ago!" Neji pointed indignantly at the astonished brunette, "_You're_ not supposed to be here either!"

Tenten inched back in realization before scratching the back of her head sheepishly. He wasn't wrong.

"Eh?" Tenten turned and jumped when she saw Neji stalk darkly towards a shaking Lee, "N-Neji what are yo-"

"And _you_," Neji seethed and pointed at his bushy-browed teammate, "What were you doing to her?"

"N-Neji-san! I d-din't do anything I swe-"

"LIES!"

"Neji stop!" Tenten ordered.

Both ninjas stopped and turned to their female companion. Her arms were on her hips and she had a demanding look on her face. If Neji had _anything_, he'd admit she looked _very_ cute.

"We weren't doing _anything_ Neji," Tenten assured, aware of what he was thinking. Neji got the message and blushed lightly in embarrassment, "Lee was just here so we can make my birthday cake together."

Neji arched back in surprise and widened his eyes, 'Birthday cake? What is she- oh no.'

"That's right Neji," Tenten confirmed as if she read his mind, "It's my birthday today. You probably didn't remember because you were too focused on our training."

Neji played her statement back on his head and frowned. She's right. He was so focused on training the kunoichi (having her to himself), that he paid no attention to the kunoichi herself.

Sensing his guilt, "But don't worry Neji," she assured again, "I know you were only thinking about me and my success with the jonin exams. It's okay," she smiled a warm smile, "Really."

She's just too nice, too _beautiful_, for her own good.

Neji looked down and continued to frown. He still wasn't convinced. It _wasn't _okay. He forgot her birthday because he was selfish and focused too much in his own wants, his own _needs_.

A confident smile grazed upon his lips, it's time to change that.

Assuming he took her word for it, Tenten sliced a piece of cake for him and put it on a saucer. She walked towards him with the desert in her hands and stopped in front of him.

"I know you don't like sweets," Tenten beamed before she reaching the saucer out to him, "But Lee and I baked it ourselves all morning! You have to try this chocolate cake. It's really good!"

Neji looked down at the desert on the plate and hid a frown. He didn't like sweets; not to mention Lee was here with her _alone _in her apartment to make it.

He would be a jerk if he refused, and he wouldn't want to hurt Tenten anymore than he already has. He thought for a while about what to do, and smirked when he received an idea. Screw pride and knowledge, he'd rather have _her._

"Alright," Neji lifted his arms parallel to the saucer with intentions aiming for her arms, "But I just want to taste it."

Tenten beamed at the response, "Alright!" she paused, "Oh wait! I forgot to give you a fork!"

"I don't need a fork."

Tenten raised an eyebrow, "Then how are you going to taste the cake?"

He smiled, "With my tongue."

Tenten was about to retort, but lost her chance when his lips descended gently upon hers. Tenten pulled back to gasp, but Neji pulled her back in and used her open mouth as a chance to enter it.

Tenten's eyes were still wide open, but soon closed before letting the desert fall to the ground. She draped her arms around his broad neck as their tongues continued to fight for dominance in each others' mouths.

After a few minutes, the two pulled away before panting for breath. Their eyes never broke contact their intense contact.

Neji smirked, "I still don't like sweets," he stated, "But you're lips are an exception."

Tenten shook her head and giggled before giving him a quick kiss on the lips, "And yours are so much better than the cake itself," she leaned her forehead against his.

Neji smirked, holding back the urge to rub it in Lee's face, "Want to skip training today and help me choose a present for you?" Neji offered.

Tenten shook her head again and smiled, "You already gave me the perfect one."

Both ninjas smiled before enveloping into another kiss.

* * *

"Umm guys," Lee called out awkwardly and sweat-dropped when Neji's glare responded, "Should I-"

"Go" Neji ordered before Lee scurried out of the complex.

* * *

"Neji, don't you think you being a little too harsh on him?"

"Why don't we start today's training session with a new training segment? We'll start by working on your breathing duration."

"How are we supposed to do that?"

"Put your tongue back in my mouth and I'll show you."

* * *

I hope I didn't make Neji sound to demanding at the last part, but I just had to add that xD  
I hope you guys liked this story =D  
I'm so proud and happy that I finally got to finish it.  
I hope you guys enjoyed it! =)


End file.
